While hit-scoring targets per se are known which operate on the principle of producing a short circuit between two conductive layers whenever a projectile traverses the target (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,576,960; 2,749,125; 3,004,735; 3,004,763 and 3,580,579), none of these prior art disclosures teaches an apparatus including not only the target panel, but also a solid, ground-anchorable holder for the panel that also provides the terminals for the electrical connections to a remote counter unit.